The Slection
by Youngauthor2185
Summary: When Maxon choses Kriss. A devistated America moves anlong with her family and maids to Itally. Will America and Maxon be reunited or will he really marry Kriss?
1. Chapter 1

After Maxon proposed to Kriss I put on my brave face and quickly congradulated Kriss, then I left. After i was out of sight I ran to my room. Were I found my maids happily packing. "Eager to see m leave?" Mary turned around startled " No miss!" She looked at the others. Then said "It was going to be a suprise, but as soon as Maxon anounced the winner winner and it wasn't you the king of Italy called and invited you and your family if you could come visit. He also invited us if you allowed." " Of course you can come!" I exclaimed. "Then webare leaving now your family is already in the car waiting!"

***3 weeks later***

It had been three weeks since Maxon had proposed to Kriss, and since my family and I had moved to Italty. We had only planned to stay a little while but after Nicoletta gave the job of being her princess assistiant we had decided to I was helping Nicoleta plan a summer ball. I met her and her cousins in the ball room. To help with flower had only been working a hour but I was beging to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. Which I tried to puss out of my mind but after a while I had to take a break. "Are you ok America" "I'm shure I'm fine Nicoleta I just need a little break." " Take as long as you need you've been working hard the past couple weeks." After a few mintets a tried to get back up but quickly falling to the floor. As I passed out the only thing I could think about was the night before the proposal.

When I looked up i saw the italian doctor smiling at me. "How long was I out for?" "For two hours. While you were ouf we took the liberty of running some blood test. I think you'll be suprised with the results. For now I'll let you be, but will be back to check on you." With shaking hands opened the file and slowley started to read. Before I got to the bottom I realised what it was going to say .

Pregnent Result : Positive

A few minutes latter the doctor came back "How are you handling this?" " I don't think I suprised really." Sudenly Nicoleta burst into the room " How are you feeling America!" I handed her the results file . " Oh how exciting!" "You really think so?" She grinned at me mischeviolusly. " Oh I know so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

***7 months later***

It had been six months since I had found out a was pregnant. At first I was reluctant to tell my family, but when I toldthemntheybwere reallybhappybfor me. Allthoug

h I hadn't told any one who the father was they just knew. Today I was going to help Nicoleta plan for the anual midnight ball. Even though the ball was 3 months away we had to start planning anyway. " Hello America! How are you?" " Doing good. And you? " I'll be better when we get these invintations sent out!" We worked for a hour writing out invatations when I finally realized that all the royal familys were on the list. So that ment Maxon and Kriss were comming.

Two months later

I went into labor at 2:30 am and had Arie at 10:00 the next moring. We stayed at the royal hospital for a couple days then we went to our new aparment that was closer to the palace then the house my family now lived in was. The midnight ball was only a week away so today Nicoletta and I were placing the royals in their guest rooms . As I was walking Arie to the palace I saw a magiazine with two big headlines " Illea royal marrige postponed for a whole year! A ex- slection member gives birth to first child but us un wedd! Raises question. " I quickly walk past. Once inside the palace I find Nicoletta. We aren't a few minutes in when a maid comes in with a phone in hand. "Lady America its for you." " ok .Hello ? " hello this is Charlie from Wake Up Itally! And we were wondering if you would come and sing for you daughter on our show." "Well umm." " ohh please miss." Ok I'll do it ." Even thought I didn't want to do anything to make my daughter stand oit from the other kids Nicoleta had warned me not to say no.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day I woke up at 6 to get ready in time. The show started ag 10 and we had to be there at 6:45. To get dressed an and have our hair done. I hated to wake up Arie while she was still sleeping but I had to. Once we got there we met up with Charlie. Were he then directed to the dressing room. They put me into a longer light blue dress and Arie in a darker blue dress which fit on her perfectly. Arie had very little hair but it was comming in blonde and she had pretty blue eyes. She looked at lot like Maxon. After I had are hair done a set manager gave me the music I would be singing. It read I'll Stand by You by the Pretenders. After readng the lyrics I thought that the song was perfect for what laid ahead for Arie and me. I know that once Maxon and the world finds out about Arie it will cause a big comotion. That's why I was reluctant to do the TV show , but Nicoleta promised me the show would only be broadcast in Itally.

After practicing the song a few times I had it down so we went to sit backstage were we watched the other people practice their parts of the show. Finally it was time for the show to start. The host anounced us and out I came with Arie in my arms. It was easy to sing this song to my daughter because every word was true my attention was soley on her I didn't even think about what would happen if Maxon found out.

**Maxons POV**

lt had been almost 9 months since I had chosen Kriss to be my wife. Since then there had been more rebel attacks then ever before so we had to keep postponing the wedding. Though I would never tell Kriss I was seriously happy that we kept postponing. I miss America. I miss her simle, laugh, even her temper. I avent heard from her or even know were she is. And truth be told its killing me. But I have to keep going next week we have been invited to Itally for a week to go to their anual masqurade ball. We are still trying to become allies with them , but recently they have made no contact with us except this ball.

Kriss wanted to have an early morning date today but I had to watch the Italian report on TV so we decided to have breakfast and watch the report together in the movie room.

When I walked in Kriss was allready there." Good morning sweetheart." " Good morning Maxon." Kriss replied sweetly. "Are you ready to watch the report?" " Yes" This was the extent of all our conversations. The screen quickly turned on to the normal Italian chanel. Not a second into the show Kriss was called to visit my mom. "Good bye." "Good bye Maxon , see you in a bit." After she left I quickly returned my atetion to the screen were a firey red head was being introduced which i sudenly recognized as America. The crazy thing was she was holding a baby. A million questions ran though my mind. Whose baby was it? What was America doing with a baby? Was Amerca the mother? Then a memory flashed in my mind the night before the final chosing. Was I the father?

I watched her sing the whole song. The way she looked at the child you could tell she ment every word she sang. I remembered the ball in Itally I made a plan. I would go there and would find out every thing


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Americas POV

Today was the day when the royal familys would be arriving. I would have to stand by Nicoletta to great them. Which would be easy except for seeing Maxon and Kriss. I had Lucy watch Arie I wanted to tell Maxon in private about her if I had enough courage to tell him at all.

Here they came arm in arm. Once I saw him all the feelings I tried to push away came flooding back how could I ever stop loving him?

Maxons POV

We arived at the Italian castle on the day of the ball. When we got there the Italian royals were there to great us. At first I didn't see America, but I finally spotted her talking to the English royals. I was planning on tuging my ear to her but she never looked my way . In the end we were quickly shown to our rooms and I never had a chane to great her. My room was right next to Kriss. I guess ill have to find America before the ball with out Kriss noticing.

I told Kriss that I was going on a walk around town and would be back in time to be ready for the ball. I rushed out of the palace to find someone to tell me were America lives. I ran into a maid carring towles who told me she lived in the aparments closets to the palace. I have never run so fast in my life. When I got there I caught my breath and asked for America Singer. Then I ran up four floors to her aparments. When I go there the door was open and I could hear America singing but couldnt see her. I knocked the singing stoped " Come on in I'm in the kitchen. The baby was sitting in a high chair facing the door way were I came in and America had her back to me. Her hair was flowing down her back and she was wearing a light blue blouse and shorts. "Aunt Marlee came really early didn't she Arie? Marlee I just found out that lucy can't come help me to get ready for the ball would you mind?" She turned around and gasped.

Americas POV

" Maxon what are you doing here? Who told you were to find me?" " I came to see you a maid told me were you lived." " oh . Why did you want to see me?" Arie started to cry. I had forgoton she was there. " Hush baby its ok. Let me put her down for her nap then we can talk.". As I put Arie down I collected my thoughts. Maxon was here amd if he didn't know about Arie he did now.

"So what did you want to see me about ?" " I think you know ." "Maxon if I knew I wouldn't be asking." He just smiled. "What?" I demanded. " I missed your voice. "Maxon what do you want?" "Whose the father? He asked. " I think you know ." I said sarcasticly. "I think I know to but I need you to tell me." " You." I whispered. By now he was right in front of me and we slowley moved into a deep kiss. When sudenly Kriss stormed into the room


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry its been so long since I've updated I have been really busy with semester finals. Im so sorry about the mistakes in editing the program im using is new to me so im trying to learn how to use it. Keep reviewing. Enjoy!**

Chalter 5

Kriss' POV

Maxon seemed strange when he left so I followed him. It took my longer to get there in my heels but once I got there I wasn't that suprised at what I saw. "Maxon what are you doing?"

"Kriss we need to talk"

" Yes Maxon I guess you could see that." I snaped. I heard a baby crying.

" Um I'll go get her." America said. "Who's baby is that" I asked. " Mine and Americas." Maxon whispered. "How long have you known about this?" I deamanded.

"I have guessed it but didn't know for shur till just now."

Ametica came back into the room holding a very pretty baby girl she looked just like both America and Maxon "Guys I know this is a lot to take in right now and I think we should continue the conversation till after the ball tomorrow."

" I think that's a good idea America." I said. She continued " I think we should also should say your still together untill further consideration. We will meet here tomorrow at noon I'll provide lunch. Now go I have to get ready.

Maxon and I didn't speak the whole way to the palace. Then I just couldn't stand it any longer. "Did you ever love me?"

"I tried but I allways loved America." With out saying a word i ran into the palace.

Americas POV

Marlee arived right after they left so I told her what happened. " You poor baby. Well there's no time to waste. You'll have to look amazing!"

I had my hair done up in a simple updo and was wearing a dark blue mermaid style dress.

I arrived at the palace a half hour before the ball began. Nicoletta was waiting for me.

"How are you doing Nicoletta?"

"Oh America thank goodness you're here. The seating arrangments have been messed up! And now you are sitting next to Maxon and Kriss is on the other side of the table!

"Why can't we just switch us?"

"The person sitting next to you right now hates Kriss, and she hates the person on the other side!

"I'm sorry America you are just going to have to sit by Maxon"

"That's fine. Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Yes please help them set up the center peace right!"

After showing the maids how to set up the center peice right people were comming in, so I started to greet.

When I finally started. to my table Maxon was sitting there when he saw me he jumped up and pulled out my chair. "Thank you."

"So how is Arie?" "She is doing very well."

He looked like he wanted me to elaborate, but I simply said "You'll have to wait untill tomorrow to know."

After dinning we went into the ball room were I stayed away for Maxon and Kriss. While I was speaking to Nicoletta a maid came in with a phone. "For you Lady America"

"Hello?" "America there are two strange men in your house com home now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Maxons POV

America stayed as far away from me as possible during the ball, but I still watched her. She was so beautifull. At the end of the night I saw her talking on the phone then she suddenly dropped it and ran out of the room. I ran after her she stopped at the doors said somthing to the guards one started talking into a walkie talkie while the other follwed her . I ran up to the other guard " What happened?"

"Two men broke into Lady Americas house."

"Well why are we still standing here doing here let's go!"

For the second time today I ran to Americas apartment. When we got there America was standing in the door way while I guard was pointing a gun at a guy.

"Put the baby down now."

"What's in it for me." The man sneered " I'll give you anything just don't hurt my babby!

Before I could do anything America grabbed the guards gun and shot the man in the leg two times. When the man fell she grabbed Arie. "Hush its ok baby mommys here."

"America." " Maxon." I gave her a hug and we sat on the couch together. That's when she started to cry .

"Its ok America she's safe now."

"I know its just I was so scared." We sat the holding each other with Arie in Americas arms."Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes"

Americas POV

Whatching Maxon hold Arie I felt an overwelming sense of love for them.

"Maxon what are we going to do?" I whispered.

"America I love you so much and I want you to be my wife."

"Maxon I want that to but what about Kriss?" I'll just have to tell her I don't love her."

" I hate to do that to her Maxon, but it would be unfair for the both of you to be in a relationship with out love."

We sat there for a while untill a guard came in "Lady America, Princess Nicoletta has requested that you stay at the palace tonight." "Ok let me pack."

Maxoms POV

America was packed with in 15 min but she had 10 bags. I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Well I've just never seen you so high maintance before." "Well I have to have diapers, bibs, extra cloths, bottels, and baby food. Oh my gosh I forgot the food. Maxon will you go get it its in the first cabinet in the kitchen."

While everyone else started twards the palace I went in the kitchen. Once I found the food a bunch of pictures caught my eye. There was one of America at a hospital holding a pink bundel. And one of Arie with America and Nicoletta.

Towards the bottom there was a picture of me and America during the selection. The picture reanforced my decision to propose.

When I got to the palcace I gave the food to a guard and ran to Kriss' room. At the door. Heard her talking to someone. "As soon as I het him to marry me I'll have to stage an accident then I'll have complete power." I quickly motion for a guard and tell him to arrest her. Once we go in they arrest her. "Kriss you should be carfull who hears your phone calls." Maxon I didn't mean any of that ." Put her on the next plane out of here."

I woke up early the next morning to find the perfect ring for America. I was planning on proposing to her tonight. Nicoletta was decorating the garden for us to have supper where I then would propose.!

Americas POV

I spent most of the day playing in the south gardens with Arie. Around 5 my maids came and said I had a dinner reservation at six so we went to get ready. They curled my hair and put me in a short dark blue dress with floral beading on the top. They wanted me to leave Arie with them but after what happend last night I couldn't bear it. When I got down staires Maxon was waiting at the doors to the North gardens. "Hello my dear."

I laughed " I'm not your dear." He escoted me to a table set for two and had high chair. "This is lovley. " I breathed. "Anything for the both of you." Once we were seated I told America what happened with Kriss. " I'm so sorry." "Its alright. Now since we didn't get to have our meeting at lunch let's have it now."

"Um ok where do I start?" " " How about right after the chosing ceremony."

"Well while we were packing my maids told me that we were going to Italy. So we left two weeks after that Nicoletta named me her asstisnt. So I moved here permantly . A week later I passed out and when I woke the doctor told me I was pregnant and I knew it was yours. I was so scared that someone would tell you or that rebels would find out and hurt us. So I tried to lay low but once I had Arie a TV show wanted me to sing with Arie and Nicoletta said it would make people say things. So I did it."

"I saw that. You were amazing." I blushed. "Thank you."

"So after that I went back to work on the ball. And prepared myself for you to come. I was planning on telling you after the ball about Arie then but when you came to my aparment. So that was that."

After finishing up dinner we went for a walk around the gardens when we got back to the palace doors we stoped and before I knew what was happening Maxon was down on one knee "America I love you and our daughter so much, and everyday I love you more. And I know I should have done this a long time ago but will you mary me?"

"Yes,yes I will marry you."

We share a long kiss untill I here clapping and cameras snapping. I turn around and Nicoletta and the royal family is there. "Congragulations!"


End file.
